Sam Manson Brings Spring To Amity Park (story)
View the story main page here. Sam Manson looked down Amity Park. Everything was covered with a thick layer of white snow. Sam sighed. It had been a long winter. She was tired of looking at plain white snow. Sam walked through the park and thought about all the things she couldn't do because of the snow. She couldn't ride her scooter down Amity Park. She couldn't go swimming in the swimming pool. She couldn't rollerblade on the sidewalk. "Besides, winter is no fun," thought Sam. "I wish spring was here." Suddenly Sam had an excellent idea. "I'll buy some flowers to put in my room. Then it will look like spring is already here." So Sam walked down to the supermarket and bought nine of her favorite flowers. "I feel much better," thought Sam as she walked back toward Amity Park with her bouquet of nine beautiful flowers. On her way home, Sam stopped at Valerie Gray's apartment. "Hey, Manson, I love those flowers," said Valerie. "What are you going to do with them...deliver them to my apartment?" "Gee, Val, I didn't buy them for you," Sam said. "I bought them all to remind me of spring. Would you like to keep this sunflower? You can have it." "Oh, sure," replied Valerie. "I love to have this one. Thanks." Sam walked right down Amity Park, carrying her eight flowers. She stopped to watch Paulina shovel snow from the sidewalk in front of her house. Oops! Paulina slipped and fell in the snow. "Paulina, are you hurt?" Sam cried as she helped her stand up. "I don't think so. But I'm tired of winter and shoveling snow," she replied. "Here, Paulina," said Sam. "You may have one of my flowers. It will help you feel very happy again." "Thanks, Sam," said Paulina, taking the pink daisy. Sam walked down Amity Park with the seven flowers she had left. She discovered Star sitting sadly on the steps. "Hey, Sam," said Star unhappily. "Star," Sam replied. "What's a matter?" Star explained, "I cannot ride my bicycle in the snow. Then I might fall off and get hurt." "Maybe this orange poppy will make you feel better," said Sam, and she gave it to Star. Sam kept going with six flowers she had left so far. On her way she met Kwan who is very unhappy. "Well, if it isn't Kwan," Sam said. "What's up?" "Winter makes me gloomy," Kwan said sadly. "I cannot play football or basketball or soccer." "Don't worry, Kwan," Sam cheered him up. "This orange tiger lily will make you feel better too." And she gave it to him. Sam looked down at her five flowers, and she bumped into Dash Baxter. "I beg your pardon," she said. "It's quite all right," said Dash. "Anyway, I can't go jogging in the snow. It's too cold. I don't like winter." "Well," Sam said, "I guess you may have my blue pansy." "Well, thanks a lot," said Dash. He grabbed the blue pansy and went back into his house. Sam carried her last four flowers. Then she became hungry. "I think I should have lunch," she said. She went to Nasty Burger to eat. Once there, she met Tucker Foley, staring at the table feeling glum. "What's wrong, Tucker?" she asked. "I'm tired of the plain white snow, " answered Tucker. "I don't want to play in the playground or play in the interactive fountain or tour the park on a segway. I need something to cheer me up..." "Here, Tucker," said Sam. "This yellow daffodil will make you feel better." She gave it to Tucker. "Oh, thank you, Sam." Sam clutched her last three flowers. Then, after lunch at Nasty Burger, she saw her boyfriend Danny Fenton. "Hey, Sam," said Danny. "You look cold." "I'm so cold I'm freezing to death," Sam answered. "What are you doing?" "Mom and I are going to help take care of dad. He fell downstairs and broke his leg. I wish I had something to take him to cheer him up..." "Hey," said Sam, looking down at his last three flowers. "Do you think your dad would like a red rose?" "Oh, yes!" Thank you, Sam." Danny took the flower and kissed her, and went home to Fenton Works. Sam went into the coffee shop to get warm. Jazz Fenton was sitting at the table, sadly drinking hot coffee. "What's wrong, Jazz?" Sam asked. "You look gloomy." "I lost my favorite half dollar coin," sniffed Jazz. "I dropped it in the snowdrift. Now I'll have to wait until the snow melts to find it. Oh, Sam, what if my coin gets all rusted by then?" "Don't worry, Jazz," said Sam. "Your half-dollar coin will still be there in the spring." "Ohhh, Sam!" cried Jazz. Then she looked at a pink chrysanthemum Sam was holding. "What are you going to do with that pink chrysanthemum?" she asked. "Um...I'm going to give it to you, Jazz." Sam gave Jazz her next-to-last flower and left the coffee shop. With her single purple iris left, Sam walked back toward her house. She had given away the other eight of her flowers. "Oh, well," she thought. "Now that I got my purple iris left, soon it will be spring." Then, when she got by the front door to the house, Sam turned back. Amity Park looked different! The plain, white, snow-covered neighborhood was splashed with bright colors The flowers Sam had given to her friends, along with her iris, were blooming up and down Amity Park. Sam had brought spring to Amity Park. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fishbird's articles